


Iron Man Has a Thing For Red Heads.

by orphan_account



Series: After the Storm, (of the Manhatten Incident) Comes Peace [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Pepper, F/M, I enjoy weddings too much, Pepperony - Freeform, Sorry girls., Taking the Avengers off the Market, Tony Has Issues, Tony tries relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally realizes why he feels empty all the time. </p><p>I don't have a beta, please, if anyone wants to volunteer, please, do.</p><p>This takes place before "Captain America Has A Thing For Brits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“God yes, do it, fuck me good Tony!” He panted, his muscles bunching and burning as he drove into the red head as hard as he could. He turned his head and caught the lips of the other woman. The sight of her ass in the air was magnificent, Tony drove his fingers into her flame colored hair and pulled her head up. The other woman slithered over to the woman’s mouth.  
“My name, say my name. Call me Mr. Stark.”  
“Oh Mr. Stark, yes. You fuck so good! More, God yes!” He felt her thighs shake and he rested his head in her neck.  
“Fuck yes, you fucking like this?” Tony dug his teeth into the woman’s neck. She fucked so good… Tony’d been going at this for hours now. Two women were getting to be too much for him. “Fuck back, fuck back on me. Yes, just like that.” The woman rolled her hips back and Tony’s eyes rolled with them. “Can’t. Stop, I’m gonna-”  
“We can’t have that now Mr. Stark.” The red headed women pulled away from him. They pushed him down and their mouths were on him.  
“Tony.”  
Whoa, wait a minute, these women, looked like Pepper.  
“Ohhh, yes Pepper, God, good.”  
“Tony, wake up. Board of directors meeting. Up.”  
Damn, even dream Pepper was a kill joy. Oh shit, maybe, oh shit. Tony sat up.  
“Pepper?”  
“Yes, good morning Mr. Stark, good dreams?” Tony sniffed and rolled away from her. A wet dream? How old was he?!  
“Getting up Ms. Potts.”  
“Great, JARVIS has your agenda for today.” Pepper’s heels clicked away from him.  
“Wait! Potts!” Tony stumbled up and pulled his discarded pajama pants back on.  
“Yes Tony?”  
“Do I have dinner plans?” Pepper sighed, and looked over the papers in her arm.  
“No, you do not.”  
“What’s the place, the new one in Upper East Side?”  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  
“Ah! Daniel’s. When are you free? 7? 8-ish?”  
“Mr. Stark…”  
“That’s new, when am I Mr. Stark?”  
“When you’re being a pain.”  
“Oh. That’s a lot, isn’t it?”  
“God, Tony, it’s all the time.”  
“I’m sorry, but it’s probably not going to stop.”  
“I wished I’d known before I took the job.”  
“How long ago has that been? And you did.”  
“15 years.”  
“It’s been that long?”  
“Yes. It’s been a very long, tiring, horrid-”  
“Don’t flatter me.” Tony smirked, “But I’m serious Pepper, Daniel’s, for two. Just us, and I promise I won’t be the boss.”  
“Just, us, but not us?”  
“Uhm… It’s still really early and I haven’t had my coffee yet, so no mind fucking please.” Unwillingly, Tony thought back to the erotic dreams that had haunted him. “Shit.” He muttered.  
“Did you say something?”  
“No. I’ll be down in the shop.” He needed to be working today. Sitting at Board meetings would let his mind wander down naughty paths. Ew… Not in a board meeting. That was a horrid kill joy. Pepper sighed and followed him down there.  
“Tony, wait a minute.” Tony turned and looked at Pepper. “One of those days?”  
“God you make it sound like I’m on my cycle.”  
“Tony…”  
“Yes, one of my bad days. Could you reschedule everything?”  
“Everything?” Pepper asked sadly.  
“Except dinner. I like that idea.” Pepper smiled.  
“There will be food delivered down to you, you better eat today Tony.”  
“Thank you honey.” Pepper smirked and walked back upstairs. Tony settled into his chair.  
“JARVIS? You up?”  
“Always.”  
“Get ready, I’ve got a heavy shop day in mind. Oh, watch my plans, I’ve got a dinner tonight, Pepper would kill me if I show up in grease and jeans.”  
“Yes sir.” And Tony tuned out the world and turned his music up loudly. 

About an hour later, coffee and a cover plate appeared on one of Tony’s workbenches. Tony took the coffee, but wasn’t ready to stop working for food. Then, Rhodey came down into the shop. The music turned down, just enough so Rhodey could bark at Tony to eat. He didn’t leave until Tony had finished his plate. Then, Pepper came down.  
“Tony? You okay?”  
“Fine. Great. You?”  
“Done for the day, dinner’s at 9.”  
“Great. I’ll pick you up?” Pepper smiled, and nodded. 

“Sir, you shall be late if you don’t stop now.”  
“Two minutes.”  
“Sir, you’ve been delaying this for 30 minutes now.”  
“Shit. Okay, okay, okay.” Tony jumped up and jogged up to the master suite. He showered quickly and hopefully, got all the grease and grime off of him. He dried his hair as he walked into his closet.  
“Dress code JARVIS?”  
“Dinner jacket sir.” Tony pulled an undershirt on and pulled slacks on, slung a button up shirt on, draped a tie around his neck, and grabbed a jacket that went with all of it.  
“Call Pepper.”  
“Tony?”  
“Yeah, hey, sorry I’m running a bit late, I’m on my way now.”  
“You’ll be fine, I’m finishing up right now.”  
“I’m sure you look great. Ten minutes.”  
“See you then.” Pepper disconnected and Tony jumped into his newest sleek two seat-er. Sure enough, he got there, and asked for Pepper. But she was coming out of the elevator. She was wearing a cocktail length dress of a dark purple silk, and covered one shoulder. There was a sparkly thing on her right hip. Tony’s eyes drifted down her legs, long and slender, emphasized by silver high heels.  
“Wow, you do look great. Purple is a good color for you.” He took her hand, and pulled her out to his car. Dinner went well, and Tony hated for the night to end.  
“How long have we known each other Pepper?”  
“Since MIT. So, almost 15 years.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, I know. Tony, what’s going on? Are you okay?”  
“Well, yeah. Everything’s fine, I’m not dying or in trouble or anything.”  
“Tony,” Pepper stepped out in front of him, “Something’s been on your mind the last few days.”  
“I’ll let you know when I know, okay?” Pepper nodded and Tony grabbed her hand. She was surprised, but didn’t pull away from his grip. 

Tony bolted out of his bed a week later, realizing what was different.  
“Call Pepper.” The phone rang for a couple minutes.  
“Tony?” Pepper answered groggily.  
“You wanted to know as soon as I did.”  
“Huh?”  
“What’s wrong with me. I know now.”  
“Okay? What’s wrong?”  
“No, come over, I don’t want this over the phone.”  
“It’s four in the morning.”  
“It is? I’m sorry I woke you.”  
“Twenty minutes Tony.”  
“Thank you Pepper.” 

Tony waited, on the living room couch, and when Pepper walked in, he jumped up.  
“Tony? What’s wro-?” Tony acted quickly before he would realize he could be making a huge mistake. He kissed her. He was kissing Pepper, not for the first time, but it felt like it, he wrapped his arms around Pepper’s waist and let his mind blank for everything except Pepper, her feel, her taste, her lips and her arms that came around his neck.  
“Pepper? I think I’m in love with you.” His whispered before catching her lips again.  
“Wait, does this mean you won’t sleep with other girls? And we’ll date?” Pepper asked.  
“I haven’t slept with anyone for five months now.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I haven’t been able too. There’s no other Pepper. Just you.” Pepper’s hands rested on his chest, muting the glow of his arch reactor.  
“You woke me up Tony.”  
“I’m terribly sorry. I thought you’d appreciate my romantic confession that you’re the only woman I’ve ever thought of dating.”  
“It’s too early to appreciate anything Tony.” She smirked.  
“Well, there is a perfectly fine bed in the other room.” Tony smirked, finally looking at Pepper’s dress, loose pajama pants that rode low on her hips and a tight tank top. “You’re more than welcomed to join me.”  
“You snore.”  
“Do not.” Tony looked horrified.  
“JARVIS?” A recording of Tony’s snores came over the loudspeakers.  
“That’s not me.” Tony argued. “Fine, I’ll go down to the shop, you go sleep.” He kissed her forehead, “When you wake up come get me and we’ll go eat breakfast, okay?” Pepper nodded and walked off.  
It’d been awhile since Tony had felt the need to be self destructive, and that was a good thing. He felt content with staying to himself. He tinkered around it the shop, thinking through what he’d done. Him and Pepper, ha, dating. Tony couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he thought of that.  
“JARVIS? Shop playlist, Aerosmith.” Tony had some adjustments he needed to finish on the Mark 7. An hour later, the music cut off.  
“Pepper, we have talked about this, multiple times, classic rock has to be loud for it to work right,” Tony spin around to face Pepper, and stood quickly, “Steve, what are you here for? JARVIS? Why was he allowed in the shop?” Captain America stood in his shop, looking displeased, in his formal brown Army uniform.  
“My clearance was over ridden. I apologize sir.”  
“Stark, Fury has tried to contact you, and bring you into headquarters eight times now, what is your problem?”  
“Stark? Really? Thought we’d moved past that.”  
“I’m upset with you, because Fury’s making me escort you to base. Now.”  
“Now? Not in like 3 hours? Come on, 3 hours, Pepper will be awake, and I’ll buy you breakfast Steve, IHOP, those pancakes you like so much?”  
“You- Pepper’s here? Why is Pepper here at five in the morning?”  
“Because, we uh, had an early morning discussion, and she was dead on her feet, so I came down here to blow off some steam.”  
“No you didn’t, with Pepper? You- you, did that, with her? She works for you Tony!”  
“What? You think I, no, I didn’t have sex with Pepper.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, so, breakfast?”  
“Sounds good.” 

Five hours later, Tony was escorted into SHIELD Headquarters, Steve following him. They locked him and Steve into a holding room.  
“What does Fury want?” Tony hissed.  
“Not sure. Some kind of tech probably threw them for a loop, they might want your opinion.”  
“I would not have been escorted by Captain America for an IT question.” Tony scoffed, “No offense Capsicle.”  
“I volunteered to go get you. None of the agents are brave enough, not since-.” Tony nodded, Coulson was the only one who’d knock sense into Tony. The only agent bad assed enough to. 

Turns out, that’s what Fury had wanted, Jane Foster was trying to establish the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or Bifrost, same thing, and she didn’t have the tech or energy for it. Tony did. She missed Thor. Tony had to shake his head on the way back to Stark Tower. They’d get the algorithms right, eventually, he felt like they were close, any day now one of them would find it. Tony smugly hoped it would be him. 

Surprisingly, Tony does pretty well in his relationship, they date, and eventually the paparazzi find out. Both good and bad press comes out. Some think it’s a good thing Tony’s got some stability now; it’ll be good for the company. Others think that when, not if, when Tony screwed up, that it would tear the company apart. Pepper shrugged it off and would squeeze Tony’s hand tighter. They had dated for almost 4 months now, and Tony hadn’t screwed up yet. That didn’t mean they didn’t fight, he just hadn’t made her leave yet. They fought over a lot of things, like him being Iron Man, she didn’t like it, and he started to be more careful for her. But he still focused on being an Avenger before his company, that’s why Pepper was CEO, not him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Tiffany's say whaa?

After about six months of dating, Pepper still hadn’t slept with him. And it drove him insane. Why wouldn’t she? Didn’t she like him? Or maybe she didn’t find him sexy. That could be it, after 15 years, well, that could very well be it, she’d seen some pretty un-sexy things.   
Tony had always known Pepper would be in his life forever, even before they started dating, way back when they’d graduated MIT, that’s why he’d hired her as his executive assistant. He loved her then, in a, weirdly professional way. She was smooth, straight to the point, smart as a whip, and had a cool head, 60% of the time. He’d gotten to where he romantically loved her now too, and still wanted her in his life, forever. He’d started to look at engagement rings, online, not seriously, not yet. Because it would blow up the tabloids as soon as he stepped into Tiffany’s and if he proposed he wanted to do it, not the press.   
They’d started the rebuild of Stark Tower, since it had gotten pretty much destroyed during their fight with Loki and his army. Pepper had great ideas and vision, build it bigger, build it better, but name it Avenger Tower and let the Avenger’s operate out of it. Brilliant. A headquarters in the heart of NYC. Everyone loved it, and met with Pepper to design their living space, and she’d given Tony the penthouse floor. God bless her.   
Jane made the break through on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge algorithms. She established the connection, and Tony and Steve volunteer to go through it first. Pepper was worried, but Tony assured her it was either they’d make it through, or they’d just look stupid and still be in the same spot.   
They made it through, and were greeted by a scary man with a sword.   
“How have you passed into the world I am sworn to guard?”  
Steve looked over at Tony, scared.  
“Yes, hello, we’re looking for a Thor, son of Odin.” Tony said, looking the man in the eyes. “We built the bridge back so he can come and go to Earth as he pleases.” The man relaxed slightly. There were people running towards them. Four of them.  
“Lady Sif and the warriors three will take you to our King.”   
Tony and Steve had no choice. At least they’d suited up. They were lead to a golden castle, and inside a throne room, they already heard a rumbling bass of a voice that could only belong to the god of thunder. And sure enough, there was Thor, sitting in a throne.   
“My friends! What brings you to Asgard?” Thor jumped up and swept both of them into his arms.   
“We came to talk to you.” Steve said, hugging Thor back.   
“We fixed the Bridge.” Tony said.  
“So I may go back to Earth?” Thor asked after he set them back down.   
“Yes, Jane’s waiting for us on the other side actually. Waiting for you.” Steve said.   
“Let us go.” Thor said, and then they walked more into the castle, to Thor’s chambers. He made quick work of his helmet and armor, and changed into a hidden set of Earth clothing. He picked up his hammer again, and this time they flew to the bridge, Thor and Tony carried Steve between the both of them.  
“Himdall, the Bifrost, it works again?”  
“It seems to have been repaired my lord.” Himdall lead them to the edge of the bridge and suddenly, Tony was back in Jane’s lab. He heard a shriek and automatically his faceplate closed. He looked toward the sound, Jane had launched herself into Thor’s arms. He pulled off his helmet, and found Pepper’s eyes. He nodded toward the door slightly, and they both left quietly. Pepper watched as Tony’s armor was taken off, and wrapped her arms around his neck when he kissed her softly.   
“What’s on the plate for the rest of the day?”   
“Nothing I’m aware of.”  
“Let’s go out, I want to do some shopping.”

She started to tear up when he settled by the engagement rings in Tiffany’s. He smiled at her briefly, and then turned back to the sales clerk he had been talking to.  
“Now, I’m just looking; I’m buying a necklace today.” The sales clerk nodded.  
“Right over here Mr. Stark sir.” But Tony went to grab Pepper’s hand.   
“What do you like? When I do this for real, I want to do it right.” She wiped her eyes quickly, and looked.   
“I like the round ones best, with the stones around the center diamond.” Tony nodded and committed the facts to memory.   
“Now, let’s go look at the necklaces, I really feel like I’ve got to buy one.” They left with a beautiful necklace of gold and ruby flowers. Pepper had loved it. He had felt like spending money. 

Tony went back to Tiffany’s the next day when he was supposed to be in a meeting. He took Steve with him. While he’d been talking to the clerk the day before, when Pepper was looking at necklaces, the jeweler had come out to shake Tony’s hand. Tony had been a good customer the past ten years. Tony told him what Pepper had said, round diamond, stones around it, gold band, then told him what he’d wanted, a personal touch, his preferred color scheme of gold and red. The jeweler smiled as he opened the box to show Tony. It was beautiful, the center stone was large, large enough without being gaudy, and the man had picked a slightly blue stone, almost the color that Tony’s arc reactor glowed. And rubies circled it. A delicate size 7 yellow gold band circled the stones. When Tony turned the ring side to side, he couldn’t see any imperfections in the stones. Flawless.   
“I spent all last night cutting the stone Mr. Stark. One of the only rings I have made completely by my self. I hope you enjoy it. The style cut of the center diamond is a bit untraditional, but, I thought you would like the result better.” Tony did, the ring almost glowed.   
“You’ve out done yourself man, it’s just as I wanted, better even. Write down the price, and the price of your labor.” The man looked nervous, but truthfully wrote down how many hours he’d spent, how much the labor cost, and the price of the stones and the gold. Tony looked down at the total, and nodded. He gave the ring back to the jeweler and he took a soft cloth to polish it before setting it back into the blue velvet box. Tony took out his check book and filled it out. He gave the check to the jeweler, then tipped him graciously. Tony let Steve see the ring before they left the store, knowing paparazzi would be outside. Then he tucked the dark blue velvet box into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He left the outer box with the jeweler. He didn’t need it to give him away. Tony had purposely worn the same clothes, so any pictures the paparazzi did get were worthless. Steve ducked out the back door, and Tony strutted out the front. Steve met him at his car.   
“Pepper will love it.”  
“I hope so.” Tony muttered, starting the car. Steve chuckled.  
“When did you start this worried thing?”  
“Never.” Tony grinned, and took off in the sports car. “I love this car.” 

He stashed the ring in a secret, locked drawer that held spare arc reactors. And went up to his bed, his was exhausted, dodging cameras so he could eat lunch with his equally famous friend was tiring.   
But as he walked into his room, his mood changed.   
Pepper was laying in his bed, wearing black stockings, heels and a black button up shirt of his. Damn, she made him envious of that shirt.   
“Ms. Potts? Uhm, what, uh errrr.” She got up and walked towards him. She grabbed his tie slightly.  
“Mr. Stark. You missed a meeting.”  
“I did. I knew that.”  
“With me. That meeting was with me and Rhodey, we were going to have lunch.”  
“I already ate.” Tony grinned, “But I’m up for dessert.”   
“You’re in trouble.” She took him by his tie and walked toward the bed. She pushed him down. He kicked his shoes off and kicked them under the bed. She sat in his lap. This wasn’t uncommon, she liked his lap, and it made sure he paid attention to her. She started untying his tie.   
“JARIVS? Play song, on loop please. And cut cameras to the bedroom.” Personal Jesus, by Marilyn Manson came on. God that was a good hard fucking song, Tony thought.   
“Uhm, what are you-?” Tony managed before her mouth cut him off. The tie slid off and she wrapped it around her neck. The buttons of his shirt started coming undone.  
“You sure?” Tony managed against her lips. She didn’t answer, just started kissing down his stomach, as she slid off his lap. He lifted his hips slightly, so she could pull his pants off. She came back up, and pushed him down onto the mattress. And did something Tony never thought she would. She placed a kiss on the arc reactor. He gripped her hips. She kissed up to his neck.   
“Yes. I’m sure Tony.”   
“Okay, that’s uhm- great.” He carefully grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to his mouth. She pulled away, and stood up.   
“I don’t want you laying like that, move toward the head board.” He shifted like she said, and felt her tie his hands to a post in the head board. Then she settled on his hips. “I did say you were in trouble. This is your punishment. No touching.” She rocked, grinding against his hips, making him gasp.   
“It’s been awhile.” Tony muttered. She stopped.  
“What? Really? You haven’t-”  
“No, I told you when we started. It’s probably been almost a year now.”   
“Wow, that’s like, forever to you.” She started grinding again.  
“Yes.” He moaned. “God yes Pepper. I fucking love that.” She smiled, and slid to pull his silky grey boxers off. She wasn’t shy as she stroked his cock. He let his head drop onto the pillow and his eyes closed. Then he felt her lips on his hip. Where his embarrassing tattoo was.   
“I saw how you were calling about tattoo removal a couple years ago. But this is kind of funny.” She chuckled. “Captain America’s shield.” Tony gasped as she licked the tattoo.   
“Don’t tell Steve. I was drunk, I swear to God Pepper. It was my first bender in MIT.”  
“I remember that one. You couldn’t sit right for days. I know why now, better than what I’d thought.”   
“What- What did you think?” Tony managed to lift his head up to watch Pepper lick the head of his cock.   
“That you’d gotten drunk and wound up with a man, or a couple men.” He groaned. Pepper knew he was bisexual, he’d never hidden it from her.   
“Nope.” He gasped. They fell quiet, Pepper’s mouth was busy, and Tony was trying not to swallow his tongue. But before he could come, she came up on her knees and shed the half buttoned shirt she wore. She wasn’t wearing a bra, but was wearing little black lace panties. Those were taken off, and placed in Tony’s mouth.   
“Hold these for me. No more talking.” She chuckled, and she turned around and straddled him again. He moaned as she held his cock up and slid onto it slightly. She was so hot, so tight. She slowly sank until he was inside her completely, he groaned loudly. And moaned again as she slowly spun around so she was facing him. He moaned. God she was flexible. That would be so much fun, when he wasn’t tied up. She pulled the panties out of his mouth.   
“God you’re big.” She gasped, thrusting against him hard. “You feel so good in me, you stretch me just right.”  
“You look fucking amazing, feel so fucking amazing on my cock. You like my cock, don’t cha? Oooh. Damn, fuck me Pepper, fuck me good, or untie me so I fuck you good.” She was fucking him good, no doubt. She felt great, and it clearly wasn’t the first time she’d ridden a cock. Soon, she was spasming around him, and moaning out her orgasm.  
“Pepper, I’m, I’m gonna-”  
“No, not in me.” She panted and got off him quickly. She jerked his cock, and sucked hard. His legs shook and he nearly shouted as he came. He came against his stomach, some of it hit his chest. He laid there panting, and Pepper sat on her haunches for a minute, and then slinked up his body, licking a clean stripe through the mess on his stomach. Their lips met lazily. And she untied his hands, and asked Jarvis to cut the music and dim the lights. When she rolled over and got up, Tony still wasn’t in his right mind. She came back with a warm wash cloth and cleaned the come off of him. She took it to a hamper in his room that he never used. She came back and snuggled into his side. He managed to roll on his side so he could wrap an arm around her. Her hands rested on each side of the arc reactor, and a finger traced the face plate of it. She looked beautiful in the blue glow. He bent down, and kissed her lips. And in the dim lights, he whispered it for the first time.  
“I love you Pepper.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding! Yay!

He was going to do it. Yep. Tonight. Nearly a month after him and Pepper had had sex, Avenger Tower was up, everyone had moved in, and Tony was going to propose. Him and Pepper were going back to Daniel’s, the same place they’d gone to on their first date. And, Tony was just, going to set the box on the table, ask her, then open the box. Yeah, that would work. But, shouldn’t he get on his knee? Shit, he never thought about how to ask her. He sighed in frustration and kicked the dresser. He stalked down to Steve’s room.  
“Come on, bro meeting.” He muttered, and pulled him down to Research and Development, where Bruce would be.  
“Help me.” He muttered, “Solve the problem.”  
“What problem?” Bruce asked, propping against his desk and crossing his arms. Tony took the Tiffany’s box out of his pants pocket.   
“This one.” He muttered as he started to pace.   
“Tonight?” Bruce asked. Tony nodded and rubbed his temple.   
“Dibs on best man.” Steve chuckled.   
“Well, what did you think about doing?” Bruce asked.   
“Just, like, giving her the box, and saying ‘will you marry me?’”   
“No, don’t do that Tony.” Steve said, Bruce shook his head in silent agreement.   
“You don’t have to ask her at the restaurant if that’s what’s freaking you out. Go to dinner, Steve and I will fix some thing for you in the park. It’s a full moon tonight. That’s romantic. Go, don’t worry, we’ll text you went we’re done.” Tony took the ring back, and went back upstairs. He dressed in a dark grey suit jacket, a white shirt and white tie. He went to pick Pepper up from her flat, she refused to move in with him, refused to deal with the paparazzi that flooded the Tower. He didn’t blame her. They made love in her flat more than in his penthouse. He went up to her flat, and used the key she’d given him to get in. She was still getting ready.   
“What color is your dress?” Tony asked, going through some of the stuff on her dresser and found a perfume he really enjoyed the smell of, he inhaled again, hmmm, peaches. She came out in a short slinky black dress, she’d curled her hair so it fell around her shoulders gracefully. She came up to him while he was about to spray some of the perfume to get a better whiff and he accidentally sprayed the perfume in her face. She must’ve inhaled some, because she started coughing. He couldn’t help the shit eating grin on his face. She was wearing the necklace he’d bought, the gold and ruby one. And the perfume thing had been hilarious.   
“I’m crazy to love you.” She muttered, messing with her hair in the mirror. He slinked around her and grabbed her ass.   
“Man, you look like a million dollars, but I’d rather have you sitting on my desk.” He whispered in her ear. He bit down on her ear lobe gently, and suckled.   
“You won’t be allowed up here before dinner again if you keep this up.” Pepper warned. He quickly took a step away from her. She sprayed her perfumed, the right way this time, not in her face, and hooked earrings into her ear lobes.   
“Okay, I’m ready.” She took Tony’s hand and they went down to his car. 

Dinner was great, and during the last few moments of dessert, Tony’s phone buzzed. Bruce sent a picture of a spot in Central Park. Perfect. He paid the check, and tugged Pepper up from her seat.   
“Let’s go walk.” He whispered in her ear. She nodded and grabbed her clutch purse. They walked down toward the park, arm in arm. And that’s when he saw it. There were candles, lined in a path, He let go of Pepper’s arm and pressed a hand to the small of her back. He followed the candles, toward the spot Bruce had told him. There were rose petals on the ground, in a big circle, and more candles.   
“Tony?” Pepper asked, “It looks like someone’s planning to propose tonight, let’s go, we don’t want to ruin it.” But he didn’t reply, but he tugged her closer. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He looked around, and didn’t see anyone around them. The guys must be running interference.  
“You’re right. Someone is proposing tonight. I am.” He carefully knelt down on his good knee. Pepper’s eyes were watering and the hand Tony didn’t hold covered her mouth. “Virginia Pepper Potts, we both know I don’t deserve a woman like you, let alone you. But,” He didn’t know where he was going. “I love you.” He said hoarsely, the second time he’d ever said those words, “And, I want you to marry me.” He opened the ring box and held it out to her. She had tears running down her face, and as Tony waited, it was the longest five seconds of his life. She nodded and he stood back up to kiss her. As he did, there was applause. He looked around. It was the team. And Natasha had a camera. She’d been taking pictures. He broke away, and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly. She admired it.   
“I love it Tony.” She kissed him.  
“First round’s on me!” Clint called out, and everyone chucked. Everyone but Tony and Pepper, they only cared about the other and never heard Clint. 

Tony laid in his bed early one morning a couple months after he proposed. Pepper was snuggled under his arm, and everything was right in the world. So why did he have a nagging feeing in his chest? He shifted and kissed Pepper gently. She woke up slightly.  
“Tony?” She murmured.  
“Right here, I’m, I’m gonna go down to the lab, okay? Come find me after a while.” He said quietly. She nodded. He left to go find Bruce, no doubt that he would be up at five in the morning.   
Pepper did find him, around one in the afternoon. They showered together, and he wanted out of the Tower. The dressed carefully, knowing that paparazzi would be tailing them. Tony popped on his sunglasses and they went down to the park. It wasn’t near as bad as they thought. Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper’s waist and pulled her close.  
“Tony, are you okay?” She asked quietly. He shrugged.  
“Yeah, just have a funny feeling.”   
“Okay. So, everything’s ready, just a couple more weeks until the wedding.” Tony nodded. He knew that, JARVIS was keeping him updated. “Do you want to have a bachelor party?” She asked, and Tony’s face lit up.  
“That sounds good. I’ll take Steve, we’ll go to like, Vegas, or Amsterdam, Monaco.” Pepper smiled.  
“You know if you have one, I’ll have one.”   
“And I’ll give you a hall pass. Get however much variety you want.” He chuckled. A young girl came rushing up to them.  
“Sir? Are you Mr. Iron Man?” Tony took off his glasses.   
“Sometimes I am.”  
“That’s sooooo cool.” She smiled. “Can I have your picture?”   
“Sure. Why not?” Pepper had gone to stand by the girls’ mother, who took her cell phone out and snapped a picture of Tony and her daughter together.  
“Can I see that?” Tony asked.   
“Uhm, sure?” The mom handed him the phone, and with a couple taps, he was able to sign the picture with his finger.   
“Here ya go.” He handed the phone back, and took Pepper’s hand.   
“Thank you Mr. Stark. I wish you both good luck with your marriage.” Pepper thanked her, and they continued their walk in Central Park.   
“So, three days?” Tony asked.   
“What? Three days until what?” Pepper asked.  
“No, three days to get the crazed single people out of us, get a three day hall pass and go crazy for our parties.”   
“Sure, why not?” Pepper laughed. 

Tony did just that, a week before the wedding. Steve came along, and probably kept Tony alive as he went on a three day booze-woman-who-knows-what-else bender. Oh, yeah, Steve knew what else. On the plane ride home, Tony swore he was dying of alcohol poisoning. When he got home, Pepper was laying in their bed with a glass of water, and Advil on the nightstand, and an ice pack on her head.   
“Don’t talk. I’m about to explode.” Pepper moaned. He didn’t, seeing how he felt the exact same way. He downed four Advil, and managed to kick his shoes off before falling face first into the bed. Steve was a saint and brought them both coffee and toast the next morning. 

Pepper woke him up the day of their wedding, with her mouth on his cock.  
“Oh shit.” He moaned, and his hands found her strawberry blond hair. She moaned, and probably tried to laugh. He grabbed her arms, and pulled her up. He shifted so he was over her, and teased her opening with his fingertips.   
“Damn you’re wet.” He sighed, and thrusted into her smoothly. The breath she was taking hitched.  
“You feel so good inside me.” Pepper sighed. He thrusted slowly, lazily.   
“You feel good around me.” Tony gasped as she fluttered around him, “Are you close?” She nodded. He slid out of her and moved down to lick her clit. Her hands tangled in his hair, and she sighed. He decided against it though.  
“Ms. Potts, on your hands and knees.” He said. She rolled over, and he pressed a hand to her shoulder blades, “Down. That’s it.” Her shoulders lowered and her back arched. “Damn you’re sexy.” He thrusted back into her. Soon, she was coming, panting his name as he fucked harder. He gripped her hips and with a grunt came in her. He stayed there for a moment, unable to move, then slowly pulled out of her.  
“Damn you’re amazing.” Tony muttered. “My IQ’s dropped, again.” Pepper laughed.   
“See you at the alter Mr. Stark.” She kissed him sweetly.  
“I’ll be there Ms. Potts.”  
“I won’t be Ms. Potts much longer.”  
“You’re going to change your name? You’d said you didn’t want to.”  
“I’ve changed my mind.” Tony smiled. He kissed her and watched her get dressed to leave.   
“Pepper? I love you.” He said before she left.  
“I love you too Tony.”   
“I don’t say it enough, do I?”  
“We’ll work on it.” She smiled. And left. 

Tony went ahead and got up, and went to his workshop.   
“Sir, Ms. Potts requested to lock you out of the shop today.”   
“Well, I un-request that.”   
“I’m sorry that is impossible. If you attempt to bypass or reset Ms. Potts request I will have to inform her.”  
“Traitor.”  
“I am sorry sir.” 

Tony dressed by himself. He wasn’t nervous. He loved Pepper, this was just legality, legally she would be his after today, but she already was his. No, he was hers. Tony thought while pulling an undershirt on. He didn’t normally wear undershirts; he did when he didn’t want people seeing the arc reactor. Pepper had asked him too, so it wouldn’t glare in pictures. Fair enough, he mused and slipped into his dress shirt. Steve came in.   
“You almost ready? Someone from Vanity Fair is here.”  
“Let me guess, it’s a blonde woman by the name of Everheart?”   
“Yes, actually, you’re right.”  
“I won’t see her. Tell her it was very inappropriate for her to come to an ex lover’s wedding.”   
“I’ll handle it.” Steve said, leaving the room again. His phone rang, ooh, call from Pepper.  
“Hey baby.” He answered.  
“Christine Everheart is here.”  
“I know, Steve’s running bouncer duty.”   
“Oh. Wow, thanks.”   
“I told Vanity Fair not to send her.”  
“I did too.”  
“Think she’s here personally?” Tony asked.  
“It’s very possible- ow!”   
“Ow? Ow what? What happened?”  
“My veil pulled my hair some.”  
“Tell the veil to back off, that’s my job.”   
“Very funny Tony, I’m hanging up now.”  
“Alright.” Tony set his phone down and started buttoning his shirt. Steve came back in.  
“Give me five minutes, and I’ll be ready.” Tony said, buttoning still.   
“Any regrets?”  
“None. You can’t live like that Rodgers, it’ll eat you alive.”  
“I guess it would. None of us ever thought you’d be the first to marry.”   
“Well, I’ve pretty much dated Pepper for 18 years now. I can’t see being with anyone else.”   
“True. Everyone thought you would run away. That you can’t deal with intimacy, and people have said you were gay, and this was a sham.”  
“Oh wow, marry so I can continue to sneak around with men? I do that enough already.”   
“Well, that’s what magazines have said.”   
“No, they have it wrong.”  
“Why marry then? It’s not like you’re marrying her just to have sex.”   
“I’m tired. That’s why.”  
“What? That doesn’t-”  
“It makes perfect sense Steve. I’m tired of being the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. I’m tired of that life. Can’t I just go back to being a genius? Or better yet, just being Tony? Not Tony Stark. I’m tired of running around. I want this with Pepper. She makes me feel like Tony, not playboy, not billionaire, not genius. I can be myself with her. She actually has seen my worst and lowest moments of my life and hasn’t left me. She’s the only one who hasn’t left me.” Tony pulled his bow tie around his neck, and fumbled with it. He got it tied and looked over at Steve for the first time. He was holding his phone up, it was on speaker, with Pepper. ‘Keep going.’ He mouthed.  
“I love her. Why shouldn’t I marry her? Bottom line, now hand me my jacket before you get it messed up.” Steve clicked off of speaker phone and held the phone to his ear. He hung up after words.   
“What was that about?”   
“She wanted to know why.” Steve said shrugging.   
“Sneaky woman should’ve just asked me.”  
“Come on, things are about to start.” Tony and Steve walked down the hall.  
“Wait, how does my hair look? Too much product? Is it peace-y enough?”   
“I have no idea what you just said.” Steve said. Tony sighed. They walked outside, toward the ceremony, and Tony saw stars. Too many flash bulbs. He pulled his dark sunglasses out of his pants pocket.   
“Mr. Stark? Can you answer a question?” One reporter asked.   
“No, see? I just answered one.”   
“Christine Everheart, for Vanity Fair, can I have a moment?” Tony looked at Steve, who threw his hands up.  
“No, Ms. Everheart. You may not, you have already been escorted off the premises once. This is a private wedding, and I do not remember,” Tony did a quick count, “20 reporters being invited. Now, leave. All of you. The police are outside, waiting for me to call them in.” the reporters left quickly, tails tucked.  
“Is the police really outside?” Steve whispered.  
“They’re outside somewhere, just not here.” Tony muttered and they made their way toward the alter that was set up. Tony shook the official’s hand and made small talk with him and Steve.   
“You got the ring, right?” Tony asked Steve.  
“What? What ring?”  
“Pepper’s wedding band, you’re supposed to have it, remember, we went through this yesterday.”  
“Crap.” And Steve sprinted off. Then Tony noticed everything was starting.   
“Shit.” Tony muttered.   
“It’ll work out, if anything, take her engagement ring off, and put it back on.” The official said quietly. But Steve never came back. Jane, Pepper’s maid of honor came down the aisle, and Tony knew Pepper was next. And no Steve. When Pepper’s shadowed form came into view, Tony took his glasses off. Rhodey was supposed to be escorting her down to Tony. He watched as Pepper’s arm handed Steve her flowers, and motioned for him to go ahead of her. Steve took the flowers and stood up tall as he walked down the aisle proudly. There were snickers and flashes as people took pictures of Captain America holding flowers in a wedding. Tony mentally hit himself in the forehead. Steve handed the flowers to Jane and ducked onto Tony’s side.   
“You are so stupid.” Tony muttered.   
“It worked. Now shut up, Pepper looks amazing.” Pepper came down the aisle then, and Tony shut up. She did look amazing. Her dress wasn’t strapless, but had wide straps over her shoulders, and the thing clung to her curves, and then flared out. Her hair was up, and she was wearing the same gold and ruby necklace Tony had bought her months ago. Her veil was long, it went down past her butt it looked like, and covered her face. Tony smiled. Rhodey gave Tony Pepper’s hand, and Tony carefully lifted the veil over Pepper’s head. He offered her his other hand.   
And they were married. Tony swears that kiss after words, their first married kiss was his best kiss, and that hearing “Mr. and Mrs. Anthony Stark” was the best sounding thing he’d ever heard, but he only tells Pepper that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wedding. 
> 
> AKA Tony does what he wants.

The reception is right after the wedding, and Tony has always loved parties, especially parties in his favor. They had their first dance, to a song by Lil Wayne actually, How to Love, ha, it fit Tony perfectly. And then Steve got up on the stage.   
“Hi, uhm-” he shifted the microphone so it actually reached him, “So, Tony’s my best friend, and one of the few people who put up with my stupid questions about pop culture, so when I found out he was getting married, I was a little shocked.” The crowd chuckled. “And then when I was thinking about what to get him, I came up short, the whole team did actually, so, we’ve come up with an idea. We’re going to sing for you and Pepper, Tony.”   
“Oh God. Quick! To the Bahamas!” Tony went to snatch Pepper away. But she stayed. “I’m serious, quick, before they start singing.” The crowd chuckled again.  
Pepper got up, and drug Tony back out to the dance floor. Then the music started and Tony laughed before they even started to sing. He knew the song.   
Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here, tonight. I can be your hero, baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away.   
Pepper smiled, and snuggled into his neck. This was a better ‘first’ dance song. After their second dance, they were kept on their toes. Someone wanted to make a toast, they had to take pictures, they had to do this, do that. And by the time they left the reception, they still had hours to go before they could relax and enjoy each other. They were leaving that night for their honeymoon in the Bahamas, but had to stop to eat since they didn’t get to eat at the reception. They wearily climbed up into Tony’s jet. And Pepper was asleep under his arm before take-off. He had to fasten her belt around her. And then, within an hour, he was asleep too.   
Touchdown woke him though, he woke Pepper, if this was the first stop, they could walk around outside some while the plane was refueled. Pepper didn’t get up, so he went to walk and stretch some. When he got back, Pepper was awake, talking to the pilot. Tony nodded at the man, and sat back down by Pepper.  
“What did he say?”  
“That there’s a bad storm in the Caribbean right now, and that he doesn’t want to fly through it, we’ll touchdown again in Florida, but then wait out the storm.”  
“Oh. Okay. Go ahead and book us somewhere to stay near the airport in Florida.”   
“Already did Tony.” She smiled. He brought his hand up to her cheek and kissed her.   
“Let’s go back to the bathroom once we’ve taken off. I’ll make you a member of the mile high club.” Tony whispered in her ear. Her jaw dropped.  
“Tony… We can’t do that.”  
“Why not? My plane. We’ll do it anyway you want this first time.” Pepper bit her lip and nodded.   
“Let me think then.” Tony grinned.  
“I’ll be over here, waiting for that decision then.” After take off though, they were both asleep.   
And when they got to the hotel in Florida, they were both too tired to do anything but kick their shoes off and fall asleep. 

Tony woke up to the sound of the shower. He sat up groggily and peeled off his shirt. If Pepper was showering, he would shower too. He popped into the bathroom and finished undressing. He slid into the shower behind Pepper, and started humming ‘Personal Jesus’ the song that had played when they had sex the first time. She laughed and hit him. He wrapped his arms around her soapy body and kissed her soundly.   
“Good morning Pepper.”   
“Good morning Tony.”   
“I’m horny, help me with that?” She laughed and turned to grab his cock.   
“I’d love to, but shower first.” He sighed and quickly shampooed his hair and took the rag from her and washed his body. He rinsed and then kissed Pepper again.   
“In the shower?”  
“Sure, we haven’t done that yet.” Tony said, “That way this is special.” He chuckled. She held on to him, and he lifted her up to prop her on a ledge in the shower. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to her opening. He took his time, letting her come again and again before stopping. She was talking, but not making any sense, nearly crying and sobbing as he kept rubbing her clit.  
“Want me inside? Hmm?” She nodded. He loved seeing her like this, she was usually so prim and proper, her words perfect, seeing her a hot mess was sexy. “What? What was that, you don’t want me in you?”  
“No! Inside Tony, inside of me, please…” He stood up, and carefully found her opening with the head of his cock. He entered her slowly, and caught her lips with his. She shuddered and came again.   
“Oh wow… That was hot.” Tony muttered, and thrusted into her hard, which was kind of difficult in the shower stall. Over and over he thrusted, pulling Pepper close, and kissing her the entire time. She moaned in his mouth and panted.   
“Yes, yes, yes! So good, mhmm… Yes Tony!” She panted. He felt the familiar tightening that signaled he was close to coming. He grunted and dropped his hand to her clit.   
“I’m gonna come Pep, come with me.”  
“I-I can’t, not again.”   
“Yes you can, please Pep, come with me.” He muttered into her hair. He was so close. He felt a warm gush on his hand, and Pepper threw her head back and screamed. He came with her, nearly silent, and his fingers dug into her hips. She would bruise. He let go, and Pepper rested her head on his shoulder. She was shaking, and the water was cold. Tony held onto her as he shut the shower off.  
“Think you can stand up long enough for me to get us towels?” She nodded. Tony got them both a towel, and wrapped one around his hips. Pepper wrapped the other towel around herself, and Tony picked her up, and carried her back to the bed. He laid on his back and Pepper curled to his side.   
“Call the pilot.” Tony panted, “We’ll be late getting to the airport. A couple days late.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... Does two lines mean pregnant, or not pregnant?

Almost a year later, Pepper was sitting comfortably in the Stark Industries private jet, going out to Las Angles. Tony was in Malibu, doing God knows what. Pepper worried her lip and tapped a couple keys on her keyboard. JARVIS cut her screen to a video feed of Tony working in his shop. She sighed, Tony looked up at the camera, and winked. Of course he knew she was watching, he knew everything. He shifted and tapped something in his ear, and said something that she couldn’t hear. Her phone started buzzing. A picture of Tony came up on her screen.   
“Hello?” She said sweetly.  
“How far out are you?”  
“Three hours.”  
“What? When did you leave?”   
“Seven this morning.”  
“You should at least be in LA now.”   
“We had to stop, we hit some turbulence and a flight attendant hit her nose pretty hard, they couldn’t get it to stop bleeding.”   
“Ooh… That sounds like fun.” Tony scoffed.  
“Tony? Are you okay? You sound tired.”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t been able to sleep the past three nights.” Pepper watched him rub his forehead and pinch his nose on her laptop.   
“Tony, I have sleeping pills in the cabinet in the guest bathroom.”  
“I’ve tried those. I’m having nightmares. And, I’ve- I’m- I miss you.” He murmured.   
“Tony…” She paused, a flight attendant told her to fasten her seatbelt.  
“Come to Malibu then, make the nightmares stop Pep.” He said quietly. It was the closet to ‘I need you’ he’d come to.   
“Tony, just say it.”  
He was quiet for a minute, then, “I love you, please come home.” The plane touched down.  
“I’m on my way Tony, give me three hours.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you too Tony. I’ve got to go now.”  
“Bye Pepper.”   
“Bye Tony.” She hung up and shut down her laptop, just as the pilot came over the intercom and welcomed her to LAX.   
Happy Hogan was at the gate to greet her.   
“Where to Mrs. Stark?”  
“Malibu, the house in Malibu.” Pepper said, relaxing back into the back seat of the car. “How’s he holding up Happy?”  
“He’s holed up in the shop. I’ve made 15 coffee runs today alone.”   
“I’m sorry. I trick him most the time.” Pepper chuckled. “It you keep his cup, you can just refill it, just use the pot upstairs and he doesn’t notice.” Happy chuckled.  
“That’s actually a pretty good idea.”  
“Yep, and you get ten minutes of free time.” They made other small talk, and chatted the 25 minute drive to hers and Tony’s house in Malibu. Pepper worried, messing with her engagement ring and wedding band. Happy opened her door for her and took her stuff inside. Pepper slipped off her heels, and padded down to the shop barefoot. Tony was at his computer, typing code furiously. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes. She leaned down and nibbled his ear.   
“I’ve missed you too you know.” She whispered. He grinned and turned out to pull her into his lap.  
“I thought you were still hours away.”  
“Well, no. I wasn’t. I left a lot earlier this morning.”  
“How early?”  
“Four thirty.” Tony’s eyebrows rose and he nodded. “I’m tired, I’m going to go take a nap, you can finish up, and we could go out tonight if you wanted.”  
“No, I’m going to go nap too. I need sleep.”   
“You need to shower. You smell like you haven’t for a week.”   
“I don’t think I have.”  
“Shower! Don’t touch me until you’ve showered.” Pepper laughed, getting off of his lap. 

She was snuggled under the cozily heavy blankets, when she felt a damp Tony come lay beside her. He pulled up the blankets and wound around her body. She sighed happily and turned into his arms. He buried his head into her hair.  
“Tony? You’ve been having nightmares?”   
“Yeah.” He muttered thickly. “Bad ones.”  
“Tell me, baby.” She smoothed down damp, unruly hair.  
“Being back in the cave. The other times I’ve been held captive.” Pepper ran her fingers in his hair, she knew he liked that. All through out college, Tony would go missing, many times. Extremist groups took him to use as ransom against his father. “Being alone mostly.” Tony finished.   
“I’m here baby. It’s okay.” She kissed under his ear. “Go to sleep.” 

Tony went back with her to LA, then back home to New York. Steve brought home a girl, and Pepper became quick and close friends with her, her name was Charlotte. And about a month later, Pepper was freaking out. She’d missed her period, by a week now. And she was waiting on the home test results. Five minutes passed slowly, slower than they’d ever passed before, and finally, Pepper looked.  
Pregnant.  
Oh God.   
Her hand dropped down to her flat belly. Tony’s child. No, they’d talked. He didn’t want children. She was okay with that. They were successful, powerful people, with good careers, dangerous jobs, and lives that were too busy and fast paced for children. There was a knock.  
“Pepper, come on, we need to be going if we’re going to go shop today.” Charlotte called.   
“Um, yeah. Just a minute.”  
“Are you in there crying? What did Stark do? I’ll kick his ass.” Pepper laughed weakly. She got off the floor and opened the door. She held up the test, and Charlotte’s jaw dropped. She grabbed Pepper’s arms and jumped up and down.  
“A baby! Oh Pepper, a baby!” Charlotte stopped when she saw Pepper wasn’t jumpy, “What’s wrong?”  
“Me and Tony have talked, he doesn’t want children.”   
“Well tell him,” Charlotte wrinkled her brow and stuck her tongue out, “And that he didn’t do something right or you wouldn’t be preggers.” 

That night, something was wrong, Tony thought. He came to bed, and Pepper was wearing pajamas. Wha? Pajamas? Not in the Stark household. She was also sitting up, not striking a sexy pose for him. She was just sitting there, cross-legged in their bed, wearing flannel pants and a white tank top.   
“Um, I need to talk to you.”  
“What did I do? Don’t leave me Pepper, I know I’m stupid sometimes, but don’t leave me, I’ll fix whatever I wrecked.”  
“Tony, stop. Come here, you’re not in trouble.” He pursed his lips together and stripped down to his boxers and his undershirt. She patted her lap and he laid his head in his wife’s lap.  
“Tony, I love you.”  
“Is this because I don’t say it enough? I don’t want it to get old, and common.”   
“It’s not that Tony, I wish you would let me talk right now.”   
“Okay.”  
“Two minutes, I want you quiet for two minutes.” Tony nodded.   
“Tony, remember how we had that talk, about kids?” He nodded.  
“You still don’t w-want them d-do you?” Tony’s eyes grew sad as he saw that she was upset. He didn’t nod or shake his head. But his hand came up to her hand, which was resting over the arc reactor.   
“You can talk Tony.” She sniffed.   
“What’s wrong? It looks like you’re about to cry.” Pepper shifted, and was in Tony’s arms, crying. He didn’t want their baby. The thought broke her heart. “Pepper, tell me.”  
“I’m- I’m pregnant.” She managed, leaning back to watch Tony’s face. “We-we didn’t have condoms in LA, and I forgot to take my pill a couple days.” Tony nodded and his hand ran over her hair. His eyes told her he loved her, it’d be okay. His ego kept his mouth shut though.   
“I don’t know how to-” Tony managed.   
“We’ll figure it out I guess, take it one day at a time.” Pepper murmured.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Tony murmured into her hair. 

Pepper had fallen asleep hours ago, but Tony was still awake, and on his ninth cup of coffee. He had JARVIS up, and quiet in his earpiece as Tony frantically researched. He’d never given pregnancy a thought, much less cared about what happened to the mother’s body, the changes and minute growths of a fetus. It was amazing. Pepper stirred and shifted so she was in his lap. His hand went to her back and rubbed gently. 

Morning sickness came and went, Tony actually was some help, pulling her hair back and rubbing her lower back when a bad spell hit her. She went about her normal days, running Stark Industries for Tony while Tony avenged whatever needed to be avenged, and stayed in his shop, doing whatever Tony’s do in their shops.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man + Iron Woman = Iron Baby?

When she was about four and a half months along, a tabloid had a picture of both Tony and Pepper on the cover, and Pepper’s hand, gleaming with her engagement ring, was resting on the barely noticeable swell of her stomach. The head line was almost crude, “Iron Man + Iron Woman = Iron Baby?”   
“We’ve got to do something.” Pepper murmured, sitting up on Tony’s work bench. One hand rubbed the bridge of her nose, the other rested on her belly.   
“They don’t bother me Pepper, they stopped bothering me years ago. What do you want me to do?”   
“I don’t know Tony.”   
“Do you still want to go to the Gala?”   
“No.”   
“Okay, let’s find some movies on Netflix, what’s that new one, with J-lo?”  
“What To Expect When You’re Expecting is the one you’re thinking of.” Pepper smiled. “But you still go, you have to. You’re giving the keynote.”   
“I don’t want to go if you’re not going, come on. You’ve got a dress, and someone’s coming to do our hair and your makeup. It’ll be fun.”  
“They’ll bombard us with questions about the baby.”  
“We’ll tell them no comment, I’ll mention something about being a new husband and a father to be during my speech. Let the gossip rags talk.” Tony grinned.  
“Okay. If you want me to.”   
“Yes. Please?” Pepper nodded. Tony leaned up and kissed her forehead. “The spa staff is here today, go enjoy yourself, I’m going to go down in a little while.” Pepper perked up and left in a way better mood than she came in. And that made Tony feel good. 

Pepper looked great in her evening gown. Ice blue. Her hair had been darkened just slightly, a more fiery red than the normal strawberry blonde. Which in itself was ironic, Pepper was allergic to strawberries. The gown was strapless, and high waisted, giving her a great figure and hid her barely there baby bump. Tony was given a grey sports jacket, black slacks, a sliver tie and blue tinted sunglasses. Happy was waiting for them at the front door of the Tower, with Tony’s newest car. They slid into the warm back seat. One of his arms slid over Pep’s bare shoulders. Her hand rested on his thigh and made patterns. When they arrived, Happy opened their door, but Tony helped Pepper out of the Bentley. The flashbulbs went crazy. Tony smiled, in his element. Pepper was comfortable with Tony by her side. They stopped in the middle of the red carpet, and answered questions, which were over the tabloid cover page.  
“No comment.” Tony said, “Next question?”  
“How is he settling Mrs. Stark, is he still a bachelor at heart?”  
“Actually, no, he’s settled, he settled before we even started as a couple.” The cameras went off again, and they we’re escorted inside the massive ballroom. Tony led Pepper by her hand, and pulled her to the dance floor. He held her close, and her head rested on his shoulder.   
“You did great.” Tony said, kissing her now auburn locks.  
“Ugh. I hate cameras.” Tony chuckled.  
“I love you.” He whispered into her wild mane of curls. “You did great.” After a couple of dances, Pepper pulled away.   
“I want a drink.”  
“No, not allowed.”  
“I’m hot Tony.” She said, “Water, or something.”  
“I know you’re hot. That’s why we fuck so good together.” Tony smirked. She smacked his arm. They went to find their table, and found themselves sitting with Rhodey, Steve and Charlotte. Tony went to go deliver his speech. Pepper sat with her hands in her lap, playing with her ring. She loved it. Charlotte’s hand slid in her lap.  
“Tony’s about to tell everyone.” Pepper said.  
“Tony’s going to what?” Steve asked, leaning in. Pepper sighed, and motioned for Rhodey to lean in too.   
“Tony’s about to tell everyone I’m pregnant.” Rhodey’s jaw dropped, and Steve’s grin was huge. Rhodey took a deep breath, smiling and shaking his head.   
“It wasn’t planned, was it?” He asked. Pepper shook her head.  
“I’ll love my baby either way though.”  
“How did Tony take it?” Charlotte asked, her accent clipping in her excitement.   
“I think he’s still shell shocked.” Pepper chuckled. She popped open her clutch and pulled out the cover of the tabloid. “They found out. That’s why Tony’s just going to go ahea-” Loud cheers and applause exploded as Tony took the stage. He only had his wireless microphone in.  
“Welcome, to the Stark Expo Gala.” Tony said, and the crowd went crazy, again, Tony held up his hands to quiet the crowd. “The last time I spoke, I brought up legacy, what we leave behind, and how that is what matters in our lives. That it defines us." People cheered. “I’ve finally, bettered, you could say, my legacy, with the help of my wonderful wife, Pepper.” Tony’s grin was huge as he pointed to her. The crowd cheered again as a spot light settled over Pepper. She blew Tony a kiss. “Without her help, I would not be the Tony Stark the world knows. Without her, I couldn’t be standing here tonight, I would still be in my shop, elbow deep in grease and God knows what else. I probably would’ve blown up the house by now.” People laughed, Tony smirked, “I haven't stirred up much trouble here lately, so when I saw a magazine cover this morning with my picture on it and the words 'Iron Man', it caught my eye," People chuckled, "And it’s the reason and point behind my spill here. I'd like to address it. First off, this is me telling the paparazzi to suck it, and stay away from my private life, I actually kinda care about it now and secondly, something, incredible has happened, I still can’t believe it and frankly Pepper still can't believe. I'm going to be a father." Tony paused, and grinned while the crowd cheered, he caught Pepper's small smile. "So, I'm realizing something, American society belittles, scoffs at and frankly shuns pregnancy. Americans don't hold mothers expecting in the level of respect they should. I’ve realized this, and I’m taking a stand against it, because being a good husband is important, being a good wife is important, just like being a good mother is important, and men guess what?" Tony's voice rose, "Being a good father is important too." Someone shouted "Amen!"   
"Americans nowadays don’t think so, I count myself very lucky to have a loving wife, who I know is going to be a great mother to our child.” The crowd cheered. “I have my legacy now. The future Stark generation, thanks to my wonderful wife, Pepper I-” The crowd went crazy before he finished, but Pepper heard his “Pepper I love you.”  
Tony bowed and smiled at the crowd before throwing his arms out, his hands forming the sign for peace, and stepping off the stage. It took awhile, but eventually, Tony made his way back to their table. He sat down heavily, sighed, then carefully kissed Pepper, his hand coming up to her cheek.  
“How was that?”  
"Short,” Pepper said seriously, “But I think it got the message across.” She finished with a grin. Tony flashed his grin, and turned his attention to his friends at the table. They joked, and ordered a round of Champagne to toast to Tony and Pepper, the wait staff brought her ginger ale, like she’d asked for, but in a Champagne flute so she could toast with the others.  
That night, Tony pulled Pepper close once they’d walked into their home. She laughed as he picked her up enough to get her on the couch.  
“I wanna love you.” He managed between kisses.  
“Then I want our bed.” She muttered.   
Being just barely into her second trimester meant a couple things. 1) She didn’t have a big belly to worry about, 2) Her hormones were flowing quite nicely, which meant, everything was a turn on or sexual, and 3) She was sensitive, very sensitive, which Tony really liked. Tony let go of her long enough to let her stand, then he grabbed her waist and pulled her close as he unzipped her dress slowly, kissing, licking and nipping as skin was reveled. After the dress pooled below her feet, he swept her up and carried her to their bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Pepper woke up the next morning earlier than usual, darting toward the bathroom to empty her stomach. Morning sickness sucked. Pepper brushed her teeth briskly and went to get dressed. Her tight pencil skirts were a thing of the past, has were her insane stacked heels. Now, she was lucky if a pair of slacks would fit under the bump her baby made. She pulled on, however, a pair soft faded blue jeans, a tank top, her favorite over sized cardigan, and grabbed her coat. She gently shook Tony slightly awake, getting a sleepy mumble and a lazy kiss before she headed to SI. Since Tony had brought in the Avengers, it wasn’t has easy has taking one elevator down to her office. Nope, three different elevators, and a maze of SHEILD to get through AND walking outside, across the street. She wasn’t going to do much today, just see how her new PA team was doing. She sat down at her desk and sighed, looking at her out box. There were hundreds of papers that needed her attention.   
Tony found her sleep at her desk at 11 o’clock that night. He carefully rolled her chair back and picked her up, tucking her against his chest. He grinned and whispered thanks to the assistant that had called him has he walked by. 

Pepper woke up in her own bed, with Tony plastered to her back, and his hand protectively over her belly. She shifted, trying to go to the bathroom. Tony moaned and pulled at the waistband of her shorts.  
“Don’t think about it Stark.” She growled.   
“You don’t think about it Stark.” He mumbled. “You’re not going in today.”  
“Tone, I’ve got to go pee, seriously, let go, you’re not helping.”   
“Promise me, you’re not working today, you’ll come back and be lazy with me today, sleep in late.”  
“I promise, Tony damnit, I’ve gotta piss!” He let go of her easily after that, and when here bladder was empty, she considered going to work, Tony was asleep, he wouldn’t know. She sat in the bathroom and debated.  
“Mrs. Stark, Sir would like to know if you have “fallen in”, may I inform him you not in peril?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She muttered.   
“He would also like for me to reminder you that you promised.”  
“I know I did JARVIS.” Pepper huffed, and flushed the toilet. She stayed in the bathroom another few minutes, waiting to see if morning sickness would push her down this morning. It didn’t. She sighed, pulled her hair up in a pony tail, and went back out to Tony. Tony was propped up on his elbow, and smirked when she came back, arms crossed, and not happy looking.  
“I get no work, you get no shop.”   
“Okay.” Tony said, deadpan. “I want another two hours, being lazy and sleeping slash dosing.”   
“Then I want diner food. Lots of it.”  
“I do too.” Tony grinned.   
“Good.” Pepper huffed and climbed into her husband’s arms. And she may have been clumsier than normal on purpose, but nobody could say that. Tony chuckled and soon he was cuddling up to her shoulders. Pepper was asleep in another two minutes. 

Four Months Later. 

“Tony, you’re never allowed near me again.”  
“You’re not even in labor yet.” Tony said, looking up at his wife.  
“Oh I know, just wait until I am.”  
“Did you sign a pre nup? Just, wondering.” Tony huffed.  
“No. I will take everything, honey, if I leave.” Pepper smiled slightly, rubbing her stomach, which was swollen, and she really looked as if she was going to pop. “Where’s the book I was reading?” She asked, looking around their living space.   
“It might be on the common floor. Want me to go look?”  
“You can’t find anything Tony Stark. I wanna get up.” Tony helped Pepper stand and pecked a kiss to her frowning mouth.   
“You can make it three more days.” Tony said. “Just three more days.” He called after her, she was already heading to the elevator.  
“Uh huh, shut up.” Pepper went and while searching for her book, saw Steve and Charlotte curled up on the couch, channel flipping.   
“Where’s that baby book I sat down over here?” Pepper asked, looking over the countertops. Steve pointed it out and Pepper made a retreat back to her and Tony’s floor. She sat back down on their sofa and rubbed her stomach, he was kicking.   
“I’m not happy either baby boy.” She sighed. Tony walked in and Pepper grimaced.   
“Well, hello to you too sexy.” Tony chuckled. He had a tablet in his hands, and was flicking around holograms. Pepper felt a contraction, she was positive. Then felt it. Her water broke.   
“Tony.”  
“I was thinking about making a skylight in the nursery, think Cap and Charlotte will need the nursery too?”   
“Tony.”   
“I mean, not like, now, but eventually, right?”  
“Tony.”  
“Nothing more American than that two point five kids.”   
“Tony! Shut up!”  
“What Pepper?” He looked at her.  
“Well, if you’d stupid listen, I’m trying to tell you my water broke.”   
“Shit! No! We still got three days!”   
“Tony, baby wants out, like now.”   
“Fuck. What am I supposed to do? Pep, I have no idea, and I don’t like this, nope, not one bit, holy fuck…. Our baby.”  
“First thing is to not pass out honey. Breathe. And get me my phone, and get yourself in not greasy, nasty, shop clothes.”   
“Okay, gotcha. Going.”  
“Phone first.” Tony gave the phone to Pepper, then ran back to their room. Pepper sighed and called her OB. The doctors would be ready when they got there. The next call was to Happy Hogan. He was outside now. Good. Check, check. Ooh… Ow. Ow, fuuuck…   
“Breathe.” She panted, getting through her next contraction. She sighed in relief as her body relaxed. The next call went out to her assistant.   
Tony came back into the living space, his new shirt was inside out. She sighed.  
“Tony, our bag for the hospital. Happy’s waiting on us.” Tony slung the bag over his shoulder and helped Pepper up off their couch. In the elevator, poor Charlotte was caught of guard when she walked into Pepper having a contraction.   
Pepper was kinda out of it until they got to the hospital and she realized she was in a wheelchair, and Tony was holding on to her hand just as tight as she was. She cried out during the next contraction.  
“Can some one fucking do something?!” Tony said.   
“Baby, shush.” Pepper said, panting. Tony looked down at her.  
“When did you start liking pain?”   
“They’re trying. Just, help me breathe?” Tony nodded. The doctors were great, really gentle with Pepper, and Tony went through several panic attacks. He figured Pepper didn’t know, but she did, she was using him to anchor. He was on the phone, panicking, she heard Steve’s name a lot. Tony about passed out while the doctor gave her the epidural.  
“Ste- Oh God, what is that? Why is that going into her back?!”   
“We’re ready to take you back to the operating room Mrs. Stark. Not much longer now.”   
“Mr. Stark, if you’re coming in too, you’ll need to go with the other doctors and scrub with them.” Tony nodded and came up to squeeze Pepper’s hand and kiss her forehead.   
“Three minutes Potts, just give me three minutes.”  
“Of course Mr. Stark.” She smiled faintly. Wow, this was awesome. Epidurals were the shit. She about giggled.   
“That’s what we thought too Mrs. Stark, they gave you some pretty good stuff.”   
“Yeah it is. I want my baby now, can that happen?”  
“Give us thirty minutes after we’re in the OR.” Pepper nodded and closed her eyes while they moved her.   
The next thing she knew, there was a hand squeezing hers. She looked up, it was Tony.   
“Hey Potts.”   
“Mr. Stark.” Tony smirked  
“So, I looked over that nifty curtain over there. And, I respect you on a whole another level now.”   
“I can’t feel any of it.”  
“Really? That’s- That’s good. Because, damn.” Tony looked up at her. “I never want to see you hurting. Ever.”   
“Awh.” Pepper took Tony’s hand, and saw that he had her engagement ring on his pinky finger. They heard a cry.   
“It’s a boy.” The doctor said. There was another doctor now, who was getting ready. He was going to close Pepper up, and give her a tummy tuck too. The first doctor handed the baby to Tony, and Pepper looked over her baby.  
“He’s so, tiny.” Tony sounded shocked. He was breathing funny, and a doctor took their baby, a nurse took Tony’s arm.  
“Sir, you need to sit down, we’ll take you to her room when she’s done here.” The male nurse said.   
“Okay.” Tony nearly had to be carried out of the OR.   
“He’ll be fine ma’am.” A nurse rubbed Pepper’s arm.  
“Of course he will. He better be anyways.” 

When Pepper was moved to her recovery room, Tony was sitting outside the room, the male nurse was taking his pulse and blood pressure, Tony was talking to JARVIS via cellphone, and running tests apparently.  
“Tony.” Pepper said weakly, she was so tired.   
“I’m okay Pep, promise. I’ll just be a couple minutes, Steve’s here, I’ll wait for him to get up here.” She got settled and Tony came into the room, wheeling an IV stand, which was hooked into his arm.   
“What happened?”  
“The scary man nurse told me to come in here, he’s bringing us our baby.”  
“No, why-?” She waved weakly at the IV.  
“Heart problems. I’m not allowed back in the OR with you, just so you know.” Pepper smiled, the man nurse came in with their baby. Pepper got him first. Tony was still leery of holding him.   
“Do you have a name?” The nurse asked quietly.   
“Shit.” Tony muttered at the same time Pepper said;   
“I knew I was forgetting something.” Pepper sighed. “No name yet.”   
“Here starts World War Three.”


End file.
